Holly Holliday
Holly Holliday ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter und eine Aushilfslehrerin an der William McKinley High. Sie wird von Gwyneth Paltrow dargestellt. Biografie Holly Holliday ist eine entspannte, coole Hilfslehrerin, welche Will Schuester als Spanischlehrer ersetzte, als dieser krank und arbeitsunfähig war. Es ist nicht viel über sie bekannt, in Sexy kehrt sie jedoch erneut an die William McKinley High zurück, als Lehrerin für Sexualerziehung. Früher war sie eine ganz andere Art Lehrerin, jedoch als ihr ihre damalige Schülerin ins Gesicht schlug, änderte sie ihre Unterrichtsmethoden. 'Staffel Zwei' Hollys erster Auftritt ist in der Folge Ersatzspieler, sie ist die Vertretungslehrerin in Spanisch für Will Schuester, als dieser krank wird. Es war Kurts Idee Holly zu fragen, den Glee Club zu übernehmen – er fragt Holly Holiday während einer Spanischstunde, ob sie nicht den Glee Club leiten möchte, da er sie vorige Woche schon beim Singen,'' Conjunction Junction'', in seiner Englischstunde gesehen hat. Holly willigt sofort sein. thumb|left|190px|Holly singt "Forget You"Puck schmiert den Boden mit Butter ein, damit Holly ausrutscht. Allerdings trifft es Kurt und Rachel, Holly gleitet nur so über die Butterschicht. Sie begeistert die Kids von sich, indem sie ihnen sagt, dass sie Lieder singen sollten, die ihnen Spaß machen. Puck beschwert sich darüber, dass Will nie auf seine Ideen eingeht, wie z.B. als er das neue Lied von Cee Lo-Green vorschlug. Holly findet die Idee dagegen super, doch Santana fragt, ob Holly nicht schon zu Alt sei und on diese überhaupt Ahnung von Cee Lo-Green hat. Daraufhin performt Holly den Song, um den Kids zu zeigen, was sie kann, ''Forget You'' im Musikraum. Alle, bis auf Rachel, sind begeistert von Holly und singen sofort mit. Holly macht Rachel naher klar, dass diese nicht so verbissen sein soll und versuchen sollte, lockerer zu werden. Nachdem Holly ihr zusagt, dass sie einen Song, den Will abgelehnt hat, im Glee Club performen darf, ist Rachel sofort auf Hollys Seite, sie singen zusammen Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag aus dem Musical "Chicago". Sue will Holly als Lehrerin einstellen und Will feuern, doch Sue sieht schnell, dass Holly in Wirklichkeit keine Ahnung von dem hat was sie tut und muss sich eingestehen, dass Will einen guten Einfluss auf die Schüler hat, derweil holt sich Holly von Will Rat, da sie sich für eine schlechte Lehrerin hält, sie erzählt ihm, wie sie zu einer lockeren und sorglosen Lehrerin wurde. thumb|193px|Die Gruppennummer.Die Kids freuen sich zwar sehr, dass Will wieder da ist, sie vermissen jedoch Holly, die sie ein wenig aufgelockert hat. Will möchte wieder zu den alten Mustern übergehen und die Kids "Singin’ in the Rain" aus den 50er Jahren singen lassen. Diese finden die Idee gar nicht gut. Will sucht daraufhin Hilfe bei Holly, um den Kids eine moderne Version des Liedes vorzuführen. Daraufhin performt der Glee Club zusammen mit Holly und Will ein Mash-up von Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. In Sexy hilft sie erneut an der McKinley High School aus und ist der Meinung, dass man die Kinder in Bezug auf Sex aufklären sollte. Dazu zählen auch Verhütung und Geschlechtskrankheiten, denn die Kinder sind zu wenig informiert. Emma regt sich sehr über Hollys Aussage auf, vor allem als sie auch noch die Begeisterung von Will für Holly mit ansehen muss. Als Brittany immernoch denkt, dass ein Storch Babys bringt, beschließt er daraufhin, mit Holly zu sprechen. In einer gemeinsamen Fitnessstunde, die Holly gibt, schmieden sie einen Plan, wie sie die Kids aufklären können. Will macht das Thema "Sexy" zur Wochenaufgabe. Er macht die Kids darauf aufmerksam, dass ihn das Thema sehr beschäftigt, und bittet Holly in den Proberaum, die sofort zur Sache kommt und den Kids klar macht, dass diese so gut wie keine Ahnung haben. Daraufhin performt sie das Lied Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) von Joan Jett & The Blackhearts. Die Kids sind begeistert und steigen sofort mit ein. Puck und Lauren schauen sich gemeinsam ein Video an und werden von Holly dabei gestört. Sie erzählen ihr von der Idee, ein Sex-Video zu machen, doch Holly macht ihnen klar, dass sie sich der Kinderpornografie schuldig machen, weil sie noch minderjährig sind. Will möchte mit Holly für ihre gemeinsame Performance vor dem Glee-Club proben. Sie singen ''Kiss'' von Prince und tanzen dazu. Nachdem das Lied vorbei ist, küssen sich die beiden und Will möchte unbedingt mit Holly ausgehen. Sie weist ihn jedoch ab, weil sie für eine Beziehung nicht bereit ist. Später hilft sie Santana und Brittany und singt mit den beiden ''Landslide''. Carl und Emma sprechen mit Holly über ihre Sex-Probleme. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie nach vier Monaten Ehe immer noch nicht miteinander geschlafen haben. Als Holly Emma daraufhin fragt, ob sie noch in Will verliebt sei, antwortet diese nicht mit einem Nein, sondern damit, dass sie über ihre Gefühle sehr verwirrt sei. Will probt einige Tanzschritte für die Regionals. Holly unterbricht ihn, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Will möchte nicht, dass sie geht und Holly sieht ein, dass es für sie vielleicht an der Zeit sei, eine längere Beziehung einzugehen. Daraufhin küssen sich die beiden. Holly kommt in der Folge Unsere eigenen Songs nicht persönlich vor, doch sie und Will telefonieren miteinander, nachdem die New Directions die Regionals gewonnen haben. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten freut Will sich auf einen gemeinsamen Abend mit Holly und macht bereits Pläne für den kommenden Abend. Holly ist keine typische Freundin, was sie Will auch zu verstehen gibt. Außerdem ist sie gegen die Taffy-Idee und schlägt stattdessen eine Spendenaktion mit einem Benefizkonzert vor. Will ist begeistert und gibt die Idee direkt an seine Schüler weiter. Nachdem Holly am nächten Tag ihren Unterricht gegeben hat, tacht Dustin Goolsby auf. Er macht Will vor Holly schlecht und versucht, sich an sie ranzumachen. Will unterbricht die beiden und stellt Holly zur Rede, die nicht zu ihrer Verabredung zum Mittagessen erschienen ist. Sie rechtfertigt sich vor ihm, dass sie da gewesen sei und ihn mit Emma gesehen habe. Sie beschließt daraufhin, dass sie erstmal Zeit für sich braucht und nicht mit ihm ein Duett beim Konzert singen möchte. Später gibt Holly den Kids den Auftrag, Mercedes zu suchen, während sie mit den drei Schülern aus dem Heckling Club (dt. Zwischenrufer-Club) spricht. Sie macht ihnen klar, dass bösartige Zwischenrufe einen Menschen kaputtmachen können und dass sie eigentlich viel bessere Menschen seien. Daraufhin haben die drei keine Lust mehr und gehen nach Hause. Sie singt daraufhin Turning Tables. Des Weiteren erhält Holly einen Anruf und damit ein Angebot, Französisch in Cleveland unterrichten zu können. Sie erzählt Will von der neuen Nachricht und die beiden beenden ihre Beziehung. Holly ist nicht bereit, sich näher zu binden und sie weiß genau, dass Will noch in Emma verliebt ist, die dank Hollys Hilfe jetzt auch noch zu haben ist. Staffel Drei Gwyneth kann zurückkommen, falls sie möchte, es ist bisher jedoch nicht bekannt, ob sie zurückkommt oder ob sie aus der Show gestrichen wird, weil sie das Angebot ablehnt. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Zwei: *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Sexy) *Turning Tables (Nacht der Vernachlässigten) 'Solos (In einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei: *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Rachel) (Ersatzspieler) *Kiss (Will) (Sexy) 'Solos (In einer Gruppen Nummer)' Staffel Zwei: *Forget You (Ersatzspieler) (mit Mercedes & Artie) *Singing In the Rain/Umbrella (Ersatzspieler) (mit Will und Artie) *Landslide (Sexy) (mit Brittany und Santana) 'Unveröffentlichte Songs' Staffel Zwei: *Conjunction Junction (''Ersatzspieler'') Trivia *In Sexy, erzählt sie Puck und Lauren, dass sie ein Sex Tape mit J.D. Salinger aufgenommen hat. Es war jedoch nicht erfolgreich. *Ihr Motto ist:'"Ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen." (Original: "I thought you'd never ask"). *Sie ist nur von Papptellern. *Hat immer nur One Night Stands gehabt (die einzige Ausnahme ist Will Schuester). *Sie spricht Spanisch und Französisch. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Glee Club Leiter